character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor Orlov
Viktor Orlov is a character from the Kudaverse's 22nd arc that lives in the 20th century. He is a Russian-born terrorist known for exclusively attacking Russian military bases and government facilities. He is privately seen as an ally to many rivaling countries, as he is extremely efficient at dissecting the communist government apart. He speaks with a heavy accent behind his mask, and despite many attempts to find and seize the public enemy, Orlov is nearly unbeatable by ordinary Russian soldiers or spies. His entire goal is to get revenge upon the government's corrupt nature, as they killed both his parents; his mother was overworked, and his father was publicly executed. His destructive nature and tendency to blow random objects to smithereens has earned him the nickname Abaddon , a reference to the rogue angel known well among Kudists. Information Appearance Viktor is tall and pale, his face never being shown publicly. In fact, most of his body is rarely seen publicly, as he is often displayed in multiple layers of clothing, along with gloves and boots. He has messy brown hair that spikes and seems to slick back, which matches his sharp-cut jawline that results in an anime-like pointed chin. Orlov is never seen without his mask on, which is a thin, sleek, black metal plate that seems to have been molded for his face specifically. There are large holes cut out for eyes which are replaced with glowing blue lenses, granting him enhanced sight, along with night vision and x-ray vision. Below this is a jagged, square-toothed smile outline that also glows in blue. This is more or less to create an intimidation and fashionable feature on his mask, keeping it from looking plain and dull. It is believed that his mask is plastered onto his face, and cannot be removed. Aside from this, Viktor is often seen in heavy dark blue or green coats, usually with a beige or silver fur-lined hood. They are usually riddled with buttons and pockets,fur also lining the bottom trim and the cuffs of the sleeves. Underneath his left sleeve is a heavy watch-like gauntlet that contains various applications and gadgets, along with a real-time display of his vitals. Beneath this piece of wristwear is a pair of metallic gloves, made out of solidified uranium coated in adamantium, which amplifies the power of his close range combat. Furthermore, Orlov nearly always wears black denim jeans, usually skinny, and tall, brown military boots. A white chain hangs from the left to right side of his jeans, wrapping around his hamstrings and dangling loosely midway down said muscles. Theme Songs *N/A Personality Viktor is extremely outgoing and combat-driven, enjoying every punch, kick, and explosion that he performs. He can be a loudmouth and is extremely arrogant, part of which is due to his overall stupidity. Aside from this, he is also diagnosed with PTSD, due to the witnessed losses of his two parents. This, in turn, caused him to become more of an isolationist, which counteracts his usual extroversion. Along with this, he developed somewhat of an addiction to using his powers, causing him to overwork himself very often. Furthermore, he is very comedic and always enjoys a good laugh, most of which come from his own jokes and ideas. His mask's buildup causes him to give off an echoed laugh, which is known as his call, or the sign of his presence. All this forms the rebellious persona that has made him famous throughout the world--the Russian anti-communist with an ''explosive ''personality. Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Background Arc I - Early Life XXX Arc II - Cold War XXX Arc III - Modern Day XXX Arc IV - ??? Abilities (WIP) *Destructive Touch - During the Cold War, Orlov had performed an action, resulting in control over anything explosive. This allowed him to manipulate dynamite, grenades, and essentially anything else containing gunpowder or designed to explode. **Fragokinesis - Along with this, Viktor also can control explosions themselves. This includes amplifying, compressing, creating, or manipulating the flow and pressure of an explosion happening. **Abaddon's Wish - Also considered a technique, Viktor can use the majority of his energy to create an inescapable "hell" of explosions, detonating in multiple areas simultaneously--his trump card as a power. *Death's Comrade - Upon gaining manipulation over volatility, Viktor was also blessed and cursed with an infinite lifespan, not being able to die unless he is killed by someone--most likely by bleeding out. He is immune to all types of radiation, poison, disease, virus, and the likes, and cannot be killed by age or wear and tear. **Stuck at 26 - Sort of like height, at age 26 his hormones and surroundings that would make his body begin to age suddenly stopped affecting him, keeping him stuck at the same body structure for the rest of his life. Combat (WIP) XXX Paraphernalia *XXX Techniques *XXX Limitations *XXX Trivia (WIP) *XXX Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets